


the pressure’s rising (i won’t make it through the night)

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, Genderswap, Girl Direction, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 11:46:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3727675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry’s never done this before. Like, sure, she’s always been pretty open about her sexuality, and more than a few times before she’s caught herself looking at girls a little longer and more intensely than a supposedly-straight person would. She’s also kissed a few girls back when she was still in university, but.</p><p>But this is different, if the way Louis is looking at her is anything to go by. Harry knows, she’s pretty sure, that she’s giving Louis that very same look right now.</p><p> </p><p>(harry goes out. the night ends unexpectedly when she meets louis.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	the pressure’s rising (i won’t make it through the night)

**Author's Note:**

> hellooo. so this has been in my drafts for quite a while now but i've only gotten around to posting it now ehe.
> 
> somewhat inspired by [this text post](http://aydenmarch.tumblr.com/post/106999280255/wintersoldier-iscoming-so-i-was-dancing-with-a) and written for the lovely star's girl direction month! title taken from 'free the animal' by sia.

The thing about Niall is that she always asks (sometimes even practically begs) Harry to stop working for a while so that the two of them can go out and have a fun night together, but then the moment they get to a club and she gets pulled into the crowd, she’s gone for the rest of the night, leaving Harry all alone.

Tonight is no different.

After forcing Harry into dark skinny jeans and a very sheer sleeveless top, Niall had practically dragged Harry out to her car with a loud promise of, “Tonight’s going to be a blast, Hazza!”

Harry had rolled her eyes at her best friend’s enthusiasm, and after a fifteen-minute ride consisting of the two of them singing along to _Froot_ on a loop, Harry asking whether she should undo some of the buttons of her shirt (“Harry, it’s already sheer. I can see your bra. And your tattoos. No need to unbutton anything.” “But it’s my trademark, Ni!” “Shut up.”), and Niall applying another layer of her strawberry lip gloss, here Harry is.

Sitting on one of the stools at the bar, sipping on a tall glass of something bright pink and fruity. All by herself. Alone. With no one for company. _Alone._

She sighs.

She loves Niall, she really does, but right now she can’t help but sit and pout because the blond promised a fun time _together,_ but then she runs off and joins the mass of grinding bodies on the dance floor the moment Nicki Minaj blasts through the speakers. She didn’t even bother getting a drink first. But then again, she probably already had something to drink before she pounded on the door of Harry’s room in their shared flat earlier.

Harry sucks a little too hard on the straw of her drink, still pouting. All she gets is cold, faintly sweet water on her tongue. Great. She’s all out of drinks now as well. This night isn’t exactly going well.

“Hey there,” a voice says beside her suddenly, and Harry turns her head to find a… not exactly a boy, but not exactly a _man_ just yet, either. He’s smiling at Harry and leaning against the bar, quirking an eyebrow while pointing at the glass Harry is holding. “Looks like your glass is empty. Can I get you another one?”

Okay then, Harry thinks, trying to subtly give the guy a once-over. He’s quite hot, dark hair and sharp blue eyes and scruff and broad shoulders, and he’s looking at Harry with a confident grin. Not exactly a bad choice, if Harry’s trying to pull.

Which, she isn’t, but… Niall left her and the only other option she has for tonight is going home by herself, so.

She grins back slowly, thinking, _why the hell not_? It’s been a while since she last got laid, anyway.

So with that thought in mind, she flutters her eyelashes prettily at the guy and says, “Sure.”

x

Two drinks later and Harry’s starting to feel a pleasant buzzing in her veins. She’s learned that the guy’s name is… Mike. Mark? Mac? It starts with an M, she thinks. She’s not really sure, but it’d be rude to ask again. Probably. Okay, enough of the drinks for now.

“Would you like to dance?” M-something asks over the music, and Harry nods, letting herself get pulled into the dance floor with a hand around her wrist.

The music’s vaguely familiar, some pop song Harry’s probably heard on the radio once or twice before. It’s upbeat and loud, and Harry can already feel herself starting to move to the beat, feeling loose and carefree tonight. She lets Mark-or-Mike-or-Mac pull her closer until they’re only inches apart, lets him put a hand on her hip and another a little higher on her waist.

Harry knows where this is going, really. She can already see how the night’s going to end. She’d let this guy take her home, shoot Niall a text to tell her not to wait up, and then she’d get fucked. Release some of the tension. It’s been a while since she last got any, because she’d been spending the last few months trying to adjust to her new routine of actually working (because Harry’s got her degree now, holy shit, can you believe it) and tonight seems like a good night to just let go. Loosen up and have fun.

She’s just about to reach up and wrap her arms around the guy’s shoulders when someone suddenly catches her eye in the crowd, and—

And she stops, hands freezing.

Okay, wow. That is easily the most gorgeous woman Harry has ever seen. Like, ever.

She’s a bit on the short side and unfairly curvy, wearing a short red dress. Her skin looks golden even in the dim room, colored lights flashing over her face and making her look like some kind of otherworldly creature. She’s got short brown hair that frames her face, reaching just below her ears, and she’s—she’s walking towards Harry.

Or, no. She’s heading for the bloke Harry is dancing with, rather.

M-whatever has probably seen the goddess of a woman by now as well, since his grip on Harry’s hips loosens. Harry glances at him out of the corner of her eye and sees that his gaze is fixed on the woman too, mouth slightly agape, and Harry lets out a small sigh of defeat. She’s just about to let go and head back to the bar, maybe have a few more drinks before resignedly going home, when the woman stops before them.

She smiles prettily up at the bloke, stepping between them and forcing Harry to take a step back, which. Rude. Harry huffs, about to turn around and walk away, but then she sees the woman place a hand flat on the bloke’s chest and push lightly, before saying, “Excuse me, mate.”

Before Harry has any time to process what’s going on, the woman is spinning around, aiming her smile at Harry now. “Hello, gorgeous.”

Harry blinks, looking around before pointing at herself in question, a bit dumbly.

Instead of answering, the woman just steps closer. She’s even more beautiful up close, her cheekbones sharp and her lips the same color as her dress. She’s shorter than Harry but she screams confidence, and Harry can feel herself taking a step closer as well in response, as though there’s something pulling her in.

Oh wow. Harry thought Mark (Mike? Who the fuck even cares now?) had sharp blue eyes, but they’re nothing compared to what she’s seeing now. This woman’s eyes are just so _blue,_ bright and electric and alive.

“What’s your name, love?”

It takes a second for the question to sink in, and then Harry’s blinking, sputtering, “Harry. My name’s Harry. Hi.”

The woman reaches for Harry’s hip as she smiles, one corner of her mouth tugging up slowly and. No. That’s a smirk. That is an incredibly attractive smirk on an incredibly attractive face. Life’s not fair.

“Harry,” she says, like she’s testing the name out. Harry likes the way it rolls off her tongue, the sound of it making her shiver a little. “Hello, Harry. I’m Louis.”

“Hi, Louis,” Harry says, also liking the way the name feels in her mouth. “Louis,” she says again.

Louis’ lips tug up further. “Sorry for interrupting you and whoever that was, but I just wanted to ask if you’d like to dance with me?” she says, batting her lashes prettily, and Harry watches as shadows sweep over the tops of her cheeks. God, where did she come from?

“Um,” Harry starts, having to clear her throat once before repeating, “Yeah, yes. Of course. Dance. That’s, yeah. I’d love to dance with you.”

Louis’ smirk turns into a smile, like she’s partly amused and partly endeared by Harry’s stuttering. She pulls Harry closer with the hands on her hips, body starting to sway a little as the song changes to something a little slower, heavier.

Harry’s never done this before. Like, sure, she’s always been pretty open about her sexuality, and more than a few times before she’s caught herself looking at girls a little longer and more intensely than a supposedly-straight person would. She’s also kissed a few girls back when she was still in university, but.

But this is different, if the way Louis is looking at her is anything to go by. Harry knows, she’s pretty sure, that she’s giving Louis that very same look right now.

They’ve gotten a little closer, enough that Harry can feel the heat radiating off of Louis’ body. She lifts an arm and drapes it around Louis’ shoulders, feeling Louis’ hands sneaking around her, coming to rest on the small of her back and pulling her in further.

Louis is so gorgeous. Harry can’t stop staring at her face, at the way her eyes flutter shut, at the way her head tips back slightly, at the way her lips part and her tongue darts out quickly, just a flash of pink in the dark.

Harry wants to kiss her.

So she does.

Louis doesn’t seem all that surprised. She’s probably been expecting it, if anything. She responds to the kiss immediately, pressing back against Harry’s lips. Harry makes a soft sound in her throat as she tilts her head to the side, lips parting beneath the touch of Louis’ tongue.

They’ve stopped moving, standing still in the middle of the crowd pressed close to each other. Harry feels a warm flutter in her stomach when Louis’ thumb brushes over the skin of her lower back, touch almost gentle. It’s quickly replaced by a familiar twist of heat, though, when Louis deepens the kiss even more, licking her way into Harry’s mouth and probably tasting the fruity drinks she’s had earlier.

Harry places her hands on either side of Louis’ neck, pulling her even closer until there’s no space left between them, Louis’ hands slipping into the back pocket of her jeans.

Harry gasps seconds later when they part for air, pressing her forehead against Louis’. They’re still standing close, hands still on each other, and Louis grins slowly, quirks an eyebrow like she’s asking something. Harry just nods once, dipping her chin.

Suddenly Louis’ pulling away, but before Harry can react she’s getting pulled from the crowd, away from the dancefloor and further into a dark hallway. Harry blinks, catching sight of a sign that points towards the loo, and, _ah_. Okay then. She’s on board with that.

There’s only one person in the loo when they get there, a girl reapplying her lipstick in front of the mirrors. They wait for her to finish, Louis tapping her foot impatiently on the tiles and Harry shifting from one foot to the other.

Once the girl’s done and walked out, Louis shuts the door and locks it, pressing Harry up against the thick wood. “You look incredible in this top, darling,” she murmurs, gaze dropping down to stare at Harry’s chest.

Harry flushes. She hasn’t got the biggest boobs, not really. She thinks they’re a bit small compared to most of her friends’, actually, but then she takes a look at Louis’ small hands and imagines how perfect they’d look cupping her boobs, and. Yes. Okay, yes please.

She takes a subtle glance at Louis’ own boobs now that the lighting is better, and she nearly groans at what she sees. God, Louis’ got great boobs, round and looking like they’d be a perfect handful.

Louis presses closer against her until Harry’s back is flat against the door. She presses her lips against the side of Harry’s neck, sucking a mark onto the skin there while her hands sneak under the material of Harry’s top.

Harry sucks in a breath, placing her own hands on Louis’ back, tracing down the curve of her spine until she’s cupping Louis’ arse. She fits each cheek in her palms and squeezes, wondering if there’s any part of Louis that isn’t perfect.

Louis pulls back from her neck and gasps, pushing back against Harry’s hands.

“You’ve got such a nice arse,” Harry says, kneading at Louis’ arse.

Louis laughs lowly, pressing a kiss against Harry’s throat as her fingers begin on unbuttoning Harry’s top. “You haven’t even seen it yet,” she says, undoing the last of Harry’s buttons and running her fingers over the newly exposed skin.

Harry shudders at the touch of Louis’ fingers on her skin, hoping that she’d be able to see Louis’ body as well before the night ends. Before she can voice that out, though, Louis steps away from her. Harry whines, reaching out and silently asking for Louis to come back, but Louis just smirks and takes a few steps away until she’s leaning against the sinks.

Harry watches through half-lidded eyes as Louis lifts herself up onto the counter. She nearly stumbles onto her feet when Louis motions for her to come over, standing in between Louis’ spread thighs. Like this they’re at eye level with each other, and Louis holds her gaze as she reaches behind herself.

The sound of a zipper being pulled down suddenly reaches Harry’s ears, and her mouth waters when Louis tugs the top of her dress down to just below her breasts. God, they _are_ perfect, round and firm-looking and just lovely. She’s wearing a red lacy strapless bra, and Harry can see her nipples pressing against the fabric. She wants to get her mouth on them, wants to suck and lick at Louis’ skin, feel the round of Louis’ breasts with her mouth and hands. She just wants to do _everything_ to Louis, and let Louis do everything to her in return, but—but she doesn’t know what to do. God, she feels like a virgin.

Louis somehow senses what’s making Harry hesitate. She reaches a hand out and touches Harry’s cheek, asks in a gentle voice, “What’s the matter, love? Never done this before?”

Harry blushes, embarrassed. She shakes her head and says, honestly, “No. Not with—never done it with a girl before.”

Okay, she just admitted to being inexperienced. Harry expected Louis to laugh at her, maybe, before hopping down the counter and fixing her dress, leaving Harry with nothing but a mocking pat on the cheek. So she’s surprised when, instead of doing that, Louis tugs her closer by wrapping both legs around her hips, smiling at her reassuringly and pressing a kiss against the corner of her mouth. “Want me to show you?”

Harry nods so quickly it’s a miracle her neck doesn’t snap. Louis smiles at her one more time before pushing her away gently and hopping off the counter.

“Was hoping you could eat me out against the sinks,” Louis says conversationally, and Harry’s knees buckle at the image of Louis pressed up against the tiled counter, panting and moaning with Harry between her legs. “But it’s fine. Let’s switch.”

Before Harry can even process what Louis just said, she gets turned and lifted up onto the counter, and—okay, Louis’ got some serious upper arm strength. Harry’s starting to get wet now, her thighs squeezing shut tightly to give herself some pressure.

Louis kisses her first, slow and deep, getting the taste of fruity alcohol off of Harry’s tongue. Her hands move onto Harry’s thighs, spreading them apart slowly and stepping between them, before her fingers swiftly undo the button and zip of Harry’s jeans. Harry sucks in a breath, helping Louis tug her jeans down to her thighs.

Louis lifts an eyebrow, like she’s asking if this is okay, and Harry just nods. That seems to be enough for Louis, who goes and drops onto her knees with a grace Harry isn’t sure how she manages to achieve under these circumstances.

Harry tries to cooperate as best as she could, lifting her legs when Louis tries to pull her jeans off. It takes them a few long seconds just to fully get one leg out, since the pair Harry’s got on is one of her tightest, so Louis doesn’t even bother with taking the other leg off and just spreads Harry’s legs apart.

She doesn’t bother with taking Harry’s panties off, either, and just slides them to the side. Harry gasps when the cool air of the room hits her heated skin, cheeks flaming when Louis just looks at her for a second, running a fingertip up her folds and gathering her wetness.

She watches, face hot, as Louis licks the tip of her finger before sucking the digit in, cheeks hollowing and making her cheekbones even more pronounced. Harry wants to reach down and slip her own fingers into Louis’ mouth, feel Louis’ tongue running against her skin and sucking her in, but she’s stuck in place, unable to do anything but hold in a breath when Louis releases her finger with a wet pop and licks her lips.

There’s not much warning before Louis leans in and licks over her, just once. Harry gasps, hands moving to grip onto the edge of the sinks.

She’s more prepared for the next time Louis’ mouth touches her, letting out a shaky breath when Louis _really_ starts licking at her. They’re just small, teasing flicks of the tongue at first, gradually turning into Louis pressing her tongue wide and flat against her, dragging up until she reaches Harry’s clit.

Harry’s chest is heaving, the sight of Louis in between her legs combined with the feeling of Louis mouth on her making her come undone embarrassingly quick. Louis knows just how to touch her, knows just how to get a gasp and a moan out of Harry with her clever tongue.

It’s when Louis reaches up and adds a finger to the mix that Harry finds herself physically moving into Louis’ touch, body arching as she spreads her legs even more. Louis just traces over her slick folds with the tip of a finger, rubbing her wetness over her clit, and Harry can’t stop herself from moaning. She’s dimly aware of how they’re in a public place, faintly hearing the dull music coming in through the gaps of the locked door. Fleetingly, she wonders whether Niall’s noticed her absence by now.

All coherent thoughts fly out of her head, however, when Louis fucks two fingers into her, before ducking down and licking at where her digits disappear into Harry. At the same time she reaches up and firmly rubs a thumb over Harry’s clit, and that does it.

Harry tries to bite back her moan as she comes, but the sound still somehow slips past her lips and into the heated air of the loo. She can feel herself clenching down on Louis’ fingers, and she’s probably making a mess all over Louis’ mouth and chin, but she can’t make herself pull away.

Louis doesn’t seem to mind, anyway. In fact she just keeps at it, keeping her fingers inside and licking at Harry slowly until Harry’s whining. When she finally pulls back, the lower half of her face is glistening. Harry groans.

“Good?” Louis asks, licking her lips.

“Yeah,” Harry manages to say, shuddering through a little aftershock when Louis rubs a thumb at her clit. “God, more than good. That was amazing.”

“Would you like to return the favor?” Louis asks casually, getting back up on her feet and moving to the sink beside Harry. She’s pulled her dress back up to cover her breasts at some point, apparently, and the back’s zipped up halfway. She’s washing her hands and wiping at the lower half of her face, while Harry just stays slumped on top of the sinks with her chest exposed and her jeans hanging off of one leg, stunned.

Louis turns the faucet off and shakes her hands to dry them, turning to Harry with a small smile. “Of course, only if you’d like. I’m not pressuring you.”

“No, I—I want to,” Harry rushes to get out, blushing. “I want to do that to you as well, but. But I don’t know how.”

“I can guide you through it,” Louis says, shrugging. “But not in here. What do you say to going back to mine?”

Harry doesn’t really have to think about it all that much. “Yeah, yes, that’s. That’s okay.”

Louis grins. “Let’s get you all fixed first, yeah?” She steps back in between Harry’s legs and buttons up her shirt for her. It feels a bit intimate, Harry thinks with a flush, Louis’ fingertips gentle in contrast to the way she was using those very fingers to make Harry fall apart just short moments ago.

 Once Harry’s presentable again, Louis presses a sweet kiss to her lips. Harry hums into it, nipping playfully at Louis’ bottom lip. “Do you have a car? Or are we going to have to wait for a cab? I want to make you feel good as soon as possible.”

“I have a car,” Louis says, fingers closing around Harry’s wrist. “And don’t worry, you definitely weren’t the only one who enjoyed that.” Before Harry can ask what she means, Louis lifts a leg up, knee against the edge of the sink for balance. She trails Harry’s hand over her thigh before dipping it under her dress, and Harry groans when her fingers find just how wet Louis is. “Let’s get out of here.”

x

The drive to Louis’ flat is just a quick one, but it also feels like it drags on forever. Harry shoots Niall a quick text saying that she’s left and that Niall shouldn’t to wait up for her, while Louis drives with one hand on the wheel and the other on Harry’s thigh. It does nothing but get Harry even hotter, her clit still tingling from the touch of Louis’ tongue and fingers, but she already feels like she’s ready to go again.

Once Louis’ parked her car inside the ground floor of her apartment building, Harry fumbles to get her seatbelt off. Louis gets out of the car first, helping Harry out and pressing her against the side of the car once the door’s slammed shut.

Louis’ kissing her before she can even react, hands firmly holding onto her waist. Harry lets out a small moan and tugs Louis closer to her. “Please tell me you live on the first floor,” she says, pulling back just enough to speak, “because I don’t think I can climb up any stairs right now.”

“I live on the fifth floor,” Louis says, “but there’s a lift, don’t worry. C’mon.”

Harry lets Louis take her hand, lets herself get tugged towards the lifts, lets herself get pushed back against the mirror walls as soon as the doors slide close. Louis doesn’t kiss her this time, however, just takes a good look at her with dark, hungry eyes. Harry can feel the blush on her cheeks intensify, her thighs clenching together subconsciously.

“God, you’re so fit,” Louis groans just as the doors slide open with a ding, indicating that they’ve reached their floor. “You’re so fucking beautiful.”

“Louis,” Harry whines, flushed and horny and flustered all at the same time, “we’re here, hurry up.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Louis says, taking Harry’s hand in hers once more and leading her out.

Harry’s not focusing on where they’re going, eyes glued to Louis’ arse instead. God, she’s probably got the best arse Harry’s ever seen. She’s probably got the best _everything_ Harry’s ever seen.

Harry stands back, tapping her foot a bit impatiently as Louis fumbles with the lock of her door. They both stumble inside, the tension breaking momentarily as they giggle at each other, and then they’re both kicking their shoes off and right back at grabbing at each other.

“So, what do you say Harry? Want to eat me out?” Louis asks as Harry lets herself be pushed towards what she assumes is the bedroom.

Harry just nods her agreement, because god yes, she wants to taste Louis, wants to make her come undone in the same way she did to Harry.

They stumble into a door, and Louis pushes Harry down onto the bed once they’re inside the bedroom. She climbs up onto the mattress quickly and straddles Harry, leaning down for another kiss.

Harry reaches behind Louis to unzip her dress with slightly shaking fingers. Louis just lets her do as she pleases, kissing down the side of her neck as Harry’s fingers find smooth skin. She feels Louis start to unbutton her own shirt, much like how she did at the club’s loo earlier, and soon enough they’re both fumbling out of their clothes, Louis sliding off Harry’s lap to pull her dress off completely.

Harry _stares_ , shirt discarded on the floor, as Louis stands in front of her in just her underwear. Harry feels her mouth go dry at the sight of Louis’ body, curves and stretches of golden skin that she wants to _touch._

Louis climbs back onto the bed and lays down, stretching enticingly. “Go on,” she encourages Harry, smiling, “but take your jeans off first.”

After a few long seconds of Harry fumbling with the flies of her jeans and Louis just lounging on the bed looking like Actual Sex, Harry manages to peel her skinnies off of her legs and kick them onto the floor where her top is. They’re both down to their underwear now, and Harry shakily climbs on top of Louis, suddenly nervous.

It must show on her face because Louis’ smile softens. “It’s alright, love. We can stop if ever you get uncomfortable with anything, yeah?”

Harry nods, ducking down to press a quick, thankful kiss on Louis’ lips. This starts another round of heated snogging, Harry shuddering when Louis tugs her down completely so that their bodies are pressed close together.

Louis’ hands slide up her back, and Harry lets out a soft moan when she feels Louis slip a thigh between her legs. She rocks down onto it, feeling herself get even wetter when Louis rocks her own hips up against her.

They move against each other, Louis’ hands tracing mindless patterns all over her skin while Harry runs her fingers up and down Louis’ sides, pausing to press her fingertips into the skin by Louis’ waist.

She freezes slightly when she feels Louis’ fingers playing near the clasp of her bra. Louis looks at her questioningly, and Harry takes a deep breath before nodding.

Louis unclasps her bra and Harry pushes up to take it off, flushing when Louis’ gaze falls on her breasts. She resists the urge to cross her arms against her chest and cover herself, biting her lip as Louis lies unmoving beneath her.

Finally, Louis says, “God, you’re _gorgeous_ ,” before sitting up and cupping Harry’s right breast in one hand, thumbing over the nipple so that it stiffens beneath her touch. Harry’s yelp of surprise quickly turns into a moan when Louis ducks her head down and takes Harry’s other nipple into her mouth. She licks over it, flicking her tongue before gently scraping it with her teeth, making Harry’s breath hitch.

With trembling hands Harry reaches around Louis and unclasps her bra as well. Louis pulls off of Harry’s nipples and lies back down, taking Harry with her. They just watch each other for a moment, Harry on top of Louis, eyes flicking from her face to her perfect breasts to her red panties that are obviously _wet_.

Louis’ wet because of Harry. Harry did that.

With a sudden bout of confidence, Harry leans down and presses open-mouthed kisses across Louis’ jaw, down her neck and over her collarbones, until she reaches her left breast. She copies what Louis did to her earlier, reaching up to cup one of Louis’ breasts in her hand and giving it a gentle squeeze, marveling at how perfectly it fits her hand. She brushes a thumb over Louis’ nipple, taking delight in the small hitch in Louis’ breath, before she’s licking tentatively over Louis’ other nipple.

“Yeah,” Louis encourages, voice breathy, and it spurs Harry on. She mouths at Louis’ breast while fondling the other one, sucking a nipple into her mouth and moaning. Louis curses quietly above her, tangling a hand into her hair, and that’s when Harry decides to move lower, trailing more kisses between Louis’ boobs, down her stomach, over the soft part of her lower belly until Harry reaches where she’s hot and wet.

Harry’s head spins when Louis’ smell hits her, hot and heady, and she doesn’t think much before she’s pressing her face down and mouthing at Louis through her panties. Louis’ hand still in her hair tightens its grip for a short second before relaxing again, rubbing at Harry’s scalp in silent encouragement.

Harry pulls back slightly so she can tug Louis’ panties down her lovely, thick thighs, past her knees until they’re wrapped around Louis’ ankles, Louis kicking them off carelessly. Harry can’t help but groan when she catches Louis’ smell, stronger this time, and she rubs her hands up and down Louis’ thighs, trying to brace herself.

She’s not exactly sure what to do at this point. She glances up at Louis, silently asking for instructions, but Louis just spreads her legs and hitches her hips up slightly, smiling briefly down at Harry in what looks to be encouragement.

Oh well. Here it goes.

Harry leans down and licks over Louis’ slick folds, a surprised moan escaping from her throat at the taste. That’s way better than she thought it’d feel for her, so she does it again, flattening her tongue and dragging it up a bit harder when she hears the stutter in Louis’ breathing. She gives her hard licks, trying to remember what Louis did to her back in the club’s loo. She ducks lower and teases her tongue over Louis’ entrance, delighting in the moans slipping out of Louis’ lips.

“Yeah, that’s—good, you’re doing good, Harry. Good,” Louis breathes out, petting at Harry’s head approvingly.

Harry drags her tongue back up, stopping to give small licks over Louis’ clit. She closes her lips around it and sucks, her own clit throbbing at the sound that Louis makes. She reaches down and touches herself, feels her own wetness between her legs, and it makes her dizzy, makes her feel hot all over.

She decides to use a few fingers now, though she doesn’t dare slip them in just yet. She’s only ever fingered herself before, and even that’s a bit rare since she gets off just fine rubbing her clit over her underwear. So she just runs a fingertip up and down Louis’ folds for a while, tongue flicking over Louis’ clit as she does.

She gets brave enough a minute later when Louis subtly shifts back into the touch of her finger. She presses her index against Louis’ entrance, the tip of it just barely slipping in, and Louis rocks down against her in encouragement. So Harry lets half of her finger slip in, gasping at the feeling of Louis wet around her.

She pulls back slightly to watch, fucking her finger in slowly like she’s testing it out. She snaps her gaze up when Louis laughs breathlessly and says, “Add another.”

Harry does as told, slipping another finger in. Before she can ask what to do next, Louis pushes back onto her fingers, rocking her hips down into Harry’s hand.

Harry gasps slightly in surprise and Louis just grins at her, quick and filthy, before she’s rolling her hips down continuously, riding Harry’s fingers. Harry just stares, endlessly turned on, as Louis fucks herself onto her hand, feeling Louis clench around her every now and then. She’s hot and wet, and Harry tries crooking her fingers inside just to see if it’ll feel good.

The reaction she gets is amazing, Louis gasping and arching away from the bed slightly. Harry clenches her own thighs together just to get momentarily relief, arousal stirring tight in her belly at the sight of Louis using her fingers to get off.

“Touch my clit,” Louis says, almost _commands,_ and Harry quickly complies, twisting her hand slightly so she can reach up and press her thumb over Louis’ clit. Louis moans again, rocking harder, and it doesn’t take long before her body’s seizing up and she’s coming.

Harry moans at the feeling of Louis clenching tight around her. She can’t help but reach down and rub at herself through her panties with her free hand, eyes glued to the way Louis’ body arches away from the sheets. She slowly pulls her fingers out when Louis slumps back down onto the bed, chest heaving and face flushed.

Harry’s fingers are wet, and she can’t help but flick her tongue over them. She moans a little at the taste and sucks one of her fingers into her mouth, running her tongue over the digit until it’s just wet with her own spit.

“God,” Louis breathes, eyes fixed on where Harry’s lips are closed around her fingers, “you’re so fucking hot.”

Harry blushes, pulling her fingers out of her mouth. She’s not sure what she’s supposed to do next. She’s still extremely turned on and she’d like to get off one more time, but Louis might be tired and just want to sleep already.

So it’s a big surprise when Louis asks, “Want me to fuck you?”

Harry’s head snaps up at that. Louis’ looking at her with an eyebrow quirked and a smirk tugging up her lips, her gaze moving from Harry’s face down between her legs where there’s a wet patch on her panties. Harry clenches her thighs together and blushes even more. “Uh… it’s fine if you just want to sleep, I’ll just take care of this myself.”

Louis waves a hand lazily, pushing herself up into a sitting position. “Nah, I _want_ to fuck you. If you’d let me, of course. I have a vibrator, or even a strap-on if you’re up for it.”

Harry thinks about that, for a moment, feeling her stomach clench as she imagines Louis above her, pushing her legs up as she thrusts into her, and—and yeah, yes, Harry really likes that. Harry really, _really_ likes that.

“You can, with the strap-on, if that’s okay with you? Um…” she trails off, feeling like her cheeks are on fire.

Louis pushes herself up from the bed and tugs Harry close, kissing her softly and reassuringly. It’s a sweet change from all of their earlier kisses, and Harry finds herself unconsciously leaning forward when Louis pulls away, chasing after her lips with a small noise of protest. Louis just laughs good-naturedly and kisses her again, just one sweet peck on her mouth.

Harry lies down on the bed, heart beating faster than it did seconds ago as Louis leans down the side of the bed and opens the bottom drawer of her nightstand. Harry can feel the warmth of the sheets seeping into her skin from where Louis’ been just minutes before. She blinks up at Louis, gulping as she watches her fix the straps around her waist.

The dildo isn’t too big, Harry notices. She’s not exactly good at telling how long something is, but she guesses around five, maybe six inches, but it’s thick. It’s dark pink in color and it should look a little funny, sitting on Louis’ crotch like that, but all Harry gets is another stab of arousal as she looks at the girl now sitting in between her legs.

Louis runs her hands up Harry’s thighs, smiling. “I’ve got a bigger one, if you’d like that better?”

“No, that’s—” Harry swallows, clears her throat, “that’s fine.”

Louis leans down and kisses her slowly, Harry responding immediately. She’s lost count of how many times they’ve kissed already, but she doesn’t really mind. Louis kisses like she means it, and her mouth’s got this way of leaving Harry feeling just a little bit breathless, her tongue sinful whenever she touches every part of Harry’s mouth she can reach.

Harry gets a little lost in the kiss that she gasps in surprise when Louis’ fingers suddenly slip into her, three of them moving inside of her. She tips her head back against the pillows and pants, Louis taking the opportunity to suck a bruise onto the skin just below her jaw.

“Are you ready?” Louis murmurs once she’s managed to suck a mark, pressing her lips over it. Harry just nods, not really trusting herself to speak right now, and then Louis’ pulling her fingers out and replacing it with the fake cock.

Harry lets out a small moan as she’s filled, feeling herself stretch around Louis. It’s—it’s kinda like when she’s fucking herself with her dildo at home, but also not quite. It’s also different from when she had her previous boyfriends fuck her, because… because she can’t really feel Louis throbbing inside her, can’t feel the heat of her. Louis also definitely can’t feel the way Harry’s body is clenching down on the toy, but—but it’s _hot_ , maybe even hotter than anything Harry’s ever experienced before.

Louis pulls her hips back a little, before fucking back in, just small shallow thrusts that make Harry’s breathing hitch slightly. Harry doesn’t know what to do with her hands, just grips onto the sheets beneath her, twisting her fingers into the fabric as Louis presses up into her.

It’s hot, hot, _hot,_ and Harry isn’t sure why, but it makes her blood boil and thrum in her veins, makes her skin feel like it’s about to catch on fire. Louis looks incredible above her, too, her breasts bouncing slightly with every thrust she makes, her arms bracketing Harry’s body. Her eyes are fixed on Harry, probably taking in every reaction, and Harry feels incredibly exposed but she can’t look away.

It’s only when Louis changes her pace, gives her a harder thrust in, that Harry’s eyes flutter shut and her lips part in a moan. From then on Louis is relentless, fucking into her hard, and Harry’s moaning nonstop. Louis pushes herself up into a sitting position, pushing Harry’s legs up and apart so that her toes curl in the air, and then she’s pressing in harder, fucking Harry into the sheets and making her moan louder than before.

Harry’s grabbed fistful of the sheets, pulling at it as she gets jarred up the bed, clenching around Louis every other thrust in. It’s so good, so overwhelmingly good, and Harry’s a few seconds away from screaming.

But then suddenly Louis is pulling out, leaving Harry empty and hanging. Harry whines and tries to reach for Louis, silently asking for her to come back.

Louis watches her for a second, before saying, “Do you think you can ride me?”

And, oh. Oh. Harry is on board with that. She nods quickly, scrambling up into a sitting position. Louis sits back on the bed, keeping her gaze trained on Harry, and Harry only feels a little self-conscious as she straddles Louis, eager to get her back inside.

Her eyes squeeze shut and she lets out a quiet moan when she sinks down. She feels just a little bit fuller, just a little more stretched, and she doesn’t waste time before she’s bouncing, fucking herself onto Louis. She nearly screams when Louis reaches down and rubs her clit with a thumb, helping her get off. The look Louis’ giving her makes her feel hot all over, like her whole body is on fire, and it’s all too much, but a good kind of too much. The best kind of too much.

“C’mon, babe,” Louis says, hitching her hips up so that she meets Harry’s thrusts halfway, “just a little more. You’re so fucking gorgeous.”

Harry closes her eyes again and lets out something like a sob because it’s all overwhelming, Louis fucking into her and Louis rubbing over her and Louis speaking to her in that tone of voice, sending her over the edge until she’s gasping loudly, body pulling tight as she comes for the second time that night. Her entire body trembles but Louis holds her with an arm around her waist, keeps on rubbing over her to draw her orgasm out.

She slumps down after a few seconds, trying to catch her breath. Louis gently lifts her off and lays her down, brushing her sweaty hair away from her forehead and placing a soft kiss there.

Harry’s exhausted, body limp and feeling like she could just melt right into the sheets. She feels Louis slide into bed right beside her seconds later, and Harry lets Louis turn her to her side, lets herself be held and spooned and cuddled.

The last thing she remembers before drifting into sleep is Louis pressing a kiss to the nape of her neck and whispering, “Sleep now, love.”

x

Harry wakes up the following morning to someone knocking loudly on her door.

“Oi! Wake up, you fucker! We’re all out of eggs and it’s your turn to treat me to breakfast,” yells a voice that Harry does not recognize.

She blinks her eyes open, confused, and it’s only when she hears mumbling behind her and an arm wrapped tight around her waist does she remember— _Louis._ She went home with Louis last night.

Turning over carefully, she watches as Louis’ eyes flutter open slowly. The blue in them looks even lovelier in the early morning light, and Harry is leaning forward to press a kiss on her forehead, to smoothen out the furrow between her brows with her lips before she can even think about it.

Louis doesn’t seem like she minds, if the way she smiles sleepily at Harry and murmurs a raspy “Good morning,” is any indication.

“Morning,” Harry says back, just as the person standing outside the bedroom starts pounding on the door again.

Louis groans. “Shut the fuck up, Zayn, I’ll be out in a bit!” There’s silence for a few seconds, and then the sound of footsteps shuffling away. Louis turns back to Harry. “Sorry about that, s’just my flatmate. She bought breakfast yesterday so it’s my turn today.”

And that’s obviously Harry’s cue to leave. She sits up, shrugging, biting down the sudden urge to ask Louis if she wants to meet up again. “It’s fine, um. I should probably get going now, anyway. My friend’s probably wondering where I am by now as well. I kinda ditched her last night.” She shrugs, picking at a loose thread on the blankets. “Thanks for, um. Thanks for last night.”

It’s silent for a while, and then Louis’ putting a gentle hand on her shoulder, says, “Hey. Harry, babe, can you look at me please?”

Harry turns her head and meets Louis’ eyes.

Louis smiles softly at her. “I’d, uh, like to see you again, if that’s alright? Would you like to exchange numbers?”

Harry feels herself smile, nodding before Louis even finishes the question. “Yes, yeah. I’d love to see you again, yeah, that’s—that’ll be great.”

Louis grins, eyes crinkling at the corners. “Yeah? Okay, yeah, here.” She reaches for her phone, handing it over to Harry with a sweep of the thumb on the screen.

When Harry steps out of the room fully dressed in her jeans, one of Louis’ old footie jerseys (“I used to play for my university team, you see.”) and a beanie to hide her mess of a hair, Louis leads her to the living room so she can properly meet Zayn.

Only—

“Niall?” she asks, confused, when she finds her blond friend sitting on the floor with a cup of tea. There are board games all around her, and sitting in front of her with playing cards in her hands is a girl Harry can only assume is Zayn.

Niall looks just as confused for a second, before her face changes into a shit-eating grin. “So this is where you fucked off to last night!”

Zayn looks between the two of them, confused. Beside Harry, Louis lets out an unsure, “Uh…”

“Lou, that’s Niall,” Harry says, pointing at her friend. “She’s the friend I was telling you about.”

“Wait,” girl-who-is-probably-Zayn turns to Niall, blinking, “that’s Harry? Your friend you told me you were with at the club last night?”

“Let me get this straight,” Louis cuts in, looking adorably confused but also like she’s amused, “so Zayn… this is the fit blonde you texted me about when you left me, Liam, and Sophia in our booth last night?”

“Oh my god,” Harry says, disbelieving but also holding back laughter, “this is the biggest, weirdest, spookiest coincidence. Like, _ever_.”

“Tell me about it,” Zayn says, turning to Harry. “I’m Zayn, by the way.”

“Harry,” Harry says, nodding.

“Zayn took me home last night to have some fun only to find out that her roommate’s already brought someone else home,” Niall informs, gesturing at the board games around her, “so we just ended up playing board games all night.”

“All night?” Harry asks, disbelieving, but also blushing at the thought that her friend most probably heard her last night. Oops.

Niall nods grimly. “All night, yes. Felt a bit awkward if we had sex in Zayn’s room when you two were being so bloody noisy fucking right across from us, so we just stayed here for some games.”

Harry blushes. “Sorry about that.”

“Nah,” Niall says, waving a hand, “you needed to get laid, anyway. I’m Niall, by the way!” This last part is directed at Louis with a bright grin.

Louis returns the grin. “I’m Louis. It’s nice to meet you, Niall. How about I make last night up to you by taking you all out for breakfast? There’s a good diner that’s just a five-minute walk from here.”

Niall grins. “I never turn down an offer of food. I’m in.”

Louis nods, before turning to Harry with a smile, and honestly. How did things end up here? She’s helpless not to smile back, though, and she shrugs, says, “Sure. Why not?”

Louis’ face softens, and Harry thinks, she’s really glad she agreed to go out with Niall last night because she has a feeling that this—this is the start of something pretty fucking great.


End file.
